


美色

by PersonaAlice



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaAlice/pseuds/PersonaAlice





	美色

二战AU 罗戴厄篇

BGM：la mer

民主斗士（土匪）！C罗x土德外交官！厄齐尔

葡萄牙帮友情出演理想主义斗士（字面意义上的

 

灵感来源于科林·费斯早年丧尸电影《人质》

有殴打和猥亵的情节，注意避雷！

 

 

罗纳尔多看见他的手下粗鲁的用破布条蒙住他的眼睛——那估计很痛。他想。因为他看见他们的人质在桎梏之下勉强的弓起身子，像是濒死的鱼类那样，嘴巴一张一合，发出无声地痛呼，徒劳的扭动挣扎。佩佩被他弄烦了，照着他肚子给了他一拳。这一下把他打懵了：他先是僵直了一下身子，随后软绵绵倒伏在地上。这帮恶徒像是秃鹫夺食一样从天而降，他们迅速的扒光他的衣服，把他的脚用锁链和房间里的铁管锁在一起。随后一行人鱼贯而出，准备就这个大票去好好和当局斡旋。

“你不来吗？头儿。”科恩特朗又折返回来，他瞟了一眼缩在地上哆嗦着喘气的人，“他跑不了的——你看那怂样儿。”

罗纳尔多挥了挥手让他们出去了。

空旷的房间一下安静下来。

罗纳尔多坐在房屋正中间的台阶上，墙壁两遍的玻璃窗早就破败腐朽，海风从这两个巨大的罅隙中穿插呼啸。他被刮得有些迷糊，一时之间突然不知道自己要干什么，于是摸出口袋里还没抽完的雪茄，狠狠的嘬了一口。胡乱的从台阶上下来，在房间里漫无目的的踱步。

这里曾经是当地很有名的葡萄酒酒厂，数十亩的葡萄藤架和一座座像是蜂巢一样密集酿酒库是他们无声的丰饶和富足。这座酒厂曾经是这里最美的风景。每到天气晴好的工作日，他就总会看到年轻的女士们穿着蓬蓬裙穿梭在深深浅浅的绿色植株之中。她们带着可笑白色小帽，两边垂下像狗耳一样的装饰，把颜色深浅不一的秀发藏在其中，像游鱼一样轻盈的挎着藤篮穿梭在廊架间的小路上，那样子看起来真是可爱极了。他记得很清楚。但是自打29年美国佬们搞出了经济危机之后，他就再也没有见过这些漂亮的东西了。

而现在，战争已经打了很久，很久很久。久到人们都忘了这玩意儿还能终结。

罗纳尔多低下头，吸掉最后一口烟，然后转过身，取出自己的左轮，利落的上了膛，铁器的铿锵声清脆的响彻在这巨大的房屋中。他用眼角余光瞟见角落上的人明显的一抖。但他没有犹豫，他缓缓的走上前去，用枪口抵住了那个人的脑袋。

一阵混乱的战栗通过左轮传递过来。

他勾了勾手指，扳机每一次戏谑的动弹都能引起人质的一阵极大的恐慌。他像个孩子一样恶质的调戏且乐此不疲。终于这可怜的小蚂蚁被他玩坏了。他开始微弱的，试探性的反击：他躲避着恶徒的戏弄，修长的身躯在地板上左右腾挪，两条长腿也不再守贞似的紧闭，胡乱的，漫无目的蹬踹。铁链哗啦啦的摇撼。他一直蜷曲成蚌壳的身体慢慢的打开，罗纳尔多有些意外的看到里面藏着一颗晶莹皎白的珍珠。

——男孩子的身体，少年的身体，养尊处优的身体，高贵的身体，犹如艺术品一般，美色丰腴的身体。

罗纳尔多想科恩特朗说什么——？这家伙好像是火鸡佬和纳粹疯子的外交官来着。最近土耳其和德国那边暗地里正不亦乐乎的做着铬铁矿的买卖。联合军那边也没闲着，在印度那边已经炸了他们几艘军舰了。上边也有不停地有密令传下来要他们破坏这一次合作。佩佩心明眼亮，直接在机场截了人——他们以为会是一个浑身散发着浓重怪异香料味道的老头子，直到他们扒了他的衣服。

罗纳尔多用没有拿枪的那只手把人从地上拎起来——鉴于他没穿衣服，又可悲的被剥夺了视觉。罗纳尔多只能卡着他的脖子狠狠把他的摁在墙上，他太用力，那人被他这一下撞得哽住，窒息了很长一段时间，浑身上下也剧烈的抖索，单薄的胸膛迅速的起伏，却不能吸入足够的氧气，这是临死前的挣扎。

罗纳尔多盯着他，迟疑了半晌，才缓缓的松开手。那人迅速的顺着墙滑落，脑袋也仿佛不受控制似的歪向一旁。他因为突如其来的恐惧而震惊的苍白憔悴，整个人都流露出一股绝望的颓丧气息。在这个惨白的躯体上，只有一双嘴唇红润的病态，好看的不得了。这张嘴因为骤然缺氧和突然间死里逃生而微微张着急促吸气，不时轻轻地发出咳喘的声音。渐渐地，他的的呼吸间带上了一些重音，听起来像是幼兽破碎的啜涕。不过罗纳尔多不能确定他是不是真哭了，毕竟他被蒙着眼睛，他看不出来。

“杀了的话组织上也会很麻烦的，苏联那边也不好交代。”他想起科恩特朗的话。举着枪的那只手失去了决绝和坚定，变得迷惘软弱。他缓缓的蹲下身来，带着一丝探究，一丝天真的好奇和一份古怪的恶意端详他——他被蒙着双眼，这让罗纳尔多看不全他的长相，但他还是让他觉得欢喜，舒服。就像记忆里那些妙龄女孩们头上戴的小帽，奇异的让人记忆深刻。还有海风，葡萄，藤架，绿叶，酒水的香气，窖藏库的阴凉和那只跑进庄园偷吃果实的野生小鹿。唉，多美的动物，他蹲在柴垛后面，看见它仰着头一点一点的大口吞食，整个嘴角都沾染上了紫色的汁液。那模样真的非常可爱，但是你不能再在吃了……他想，不能再吃了，不然整个庄园会被毁掉。他看准了机会，一拉手上的引线，一张巨网从天而降……

——枪口随着视线和思绪游弋，像是顶级画家手中的獾毛画笔一样，在画布一分一分的拆解画中人的构造，躯体和美色。

他的颧骨生的非常美。罗纳尔多想，他用枪口反复的摩挲着他的脸颊，冰冷的杀人利器下面是一层薄薄的，幼滑的肌肤，骨线在枪口的压迫下分明毕露。他挺瘦的，罗纳尔多想，瘦的好看——他的脸在他的枪口下颤抖，好吧，他整个人都在颤抖。这怪没趣的。他又不会专门挑他脑袋的某一个位置再给他一枪。

他示意般用枪拍拍他的脸颊，叫他放松打开身体。这人剧烈的抖动了一下，随后便发出一声尖厉的，拒绝的惨叫。罗纳尔多有些扫兴，直接用枪抵在了他的眼眶下面，力气不小。他知道这一切都不能挽回，于是不情愿的慢慢的把一双蜷曲着贴着胸口的长腿缓缓放下。罗纳尔多不耐烦的伸出一条腿重重的插进了他的双腿之间，左腿强迫性的压制在他的右腿上。那人发出了一声接与恐惧和惊慌之间的干呕声，有那么一瞬间，他大概是想要大喊，最终却被压成了一个委屈的鼻音。罗纳尔多很满意他的顺从。枪口缓缓的从他的脸颊顺着修长洁白的颈项滑落到了他的锁骨和胸膛上。

锁骨的形状并不明显。起伏的波浪角度却非常美好。他用枪指着他们，顺着它们的角度漫不经心的描绘着。他的身材并不厚实，这样细幼的身板估计一发子弹可以打穿两个。他这样想着，枪口滑到他的胸前。很有意思，他想，土耳其男人，却生了白色的皮肤，高挑的身量和……粉红色的乳晕和乳头。

他对着它们陷入了思考，所有的一切也随之静止了。突如其来的沉默让一直低着头瑟缩的人绑着眼带的人突然一颤，茫然无助的左右摆动了两下头部，胡乱的用手迅速的摸了一下周边，在发现退无可退之后，他放弃似的整个人都紧紧贴上了身后的墙壁，好像这样做就能使他消失似的。这并没有给他带来安心感，他依然在发抖。

罗纳尔多嘴角轻微的撕扯了一下，执枪的那只手有些犹豫的在空中缓缓的移动着路线，像是在斟酌着自己的笔触，渴望一击必杀的猎人。他玩味的审视着眼前的人质，视线热烈放荡，毫无顾忌。这样持续了几分钟之后，猎物先崩溃了：犹如一个高超的伎俩，罗纳尔多看到他的皮肤上得到鸡皮疙瘩一层层的冒出。接着，他突然间紧紧地用双臂环抱住自己，像是末日来临前一夕的崩溃，他整个人失控了。

罗纳尔多用左手紧紧的抓住了那人的手腕，将它们高高的举过头顶，直接绑在水管上。接着，他用枪既快又猛的抵上了他的胸部。他还来不及反抗，就狼狈溃败——他发出一声混合了痛苦和啜涕的呻吟，后背瞬间弓起，腿部侧边肌肉猛地僵直，小脚趾同时蜷曲了起来。罗纳尔多有些着迷似的用冰冷的枪管重重的压在他突起的右边乳首上面，他带着纯粹的欢愉和天真的神情，看着它因为压迫而充血，红透，突起，却没有丝毫停手的意思。他变换着角度和着力点的位置，用枪口的边缘反复而细致的在这个部位留下印记。

渐渐地，那人的身体开始产生了奇妙的变化，他的身体在不知不觉间变得燥热了起来。几绺碎发粘在额头上，一层薄汗浅浅的附着在他的皮肤上，僵硬的身体开始变得疲软，只能虚倚在墙上。急促的呼吸也变成了支离破碎的喘息和哀叹，但罗纳尔多总觉得这些声音的意味有些复杂深长。

罗纳尔多又调皮的玩弄那人左边的乳首很久，直到两边的乳头都已经被折磨的不能再肿胀红艳，他才意犹未尽的吧唧吧唧嘴，满意的从那可怜的人身上起来，拍拍身上并不存在的土和灰尘，准备去找他的手下们。而那人已经被折腾的气息微弱，罗纳尔多一离开他，他的两条腿就无力的瘫在地面。整个人身体完全打开，修长洁白的刺眼。罗纳尔多不经意的扫过一眼，他的双眼瞬间被点亮了。

这一次，他缓缓的，沉默而坚定的蹲下身子，他巨大的身影笼罩了他瘦弱的身躯。他慎重的用枪管游走遍他双腿的每一个地区，细心的描摹了一遍又一遍他的腿形，最终，他的枪来到了他的阴茎上。铁器与人身接触许久，枪身却依旧冰冷。那人本已陷入半昏迷的状态，却被这冰冷坚硬的触及刺激的硬生生弹坐了起来。他几次尝试，都无法将自己的腿合拢，最终只能呛咳着，呼吸凌乱的无声流泪，哽住所有的细小声息。

罗纳尔多的手指仍然扣在扳机上，不时发出铁器相撞的声音，他用枪管摩挲着柱身，一点一点的让它们变得一样的硬挺。然后他狡猾的用枪口滑到阴囊，围绕着它们不怀好意的打转，随着他的动作，呜咽声也有气无力的变化。他竖起枪械，拿出刚刚玩弄他胸口的那套本领，锋利间隙的边缘压迫划拉他的马眼。很快，没坚持多久，那个人就像是要死了一样，在他面前高潮了。随后，那具软绵绵的身体，像是一个被掏空的麻袋一样，萎缩在角落里，再也不动。

 

他静静的在那里占了很久。鬼使神差的，他走上前去，取下了他的眼罩。那条布已经被眼泪浸润的湿透，他随手把它丢掉。那人恍惚间仿佛还有些意识，眼瞳却已经完全涣散了。罗纳尔多举着枪，对准他。最终却只是掏出一把匕首，割断了绳子，又打开了他的脚镣。用自己的大衣裹住了他，把那把枪放在了大衣的衣兜中。他抱住他，开了很长时间的车，最终把他丢到了里斯本城外的军营驻地。

毕竟，罗纳尔多在回去的路上想，谁也不能辜负，谁也不能破坏。是，那是全知全能的好上帝赐予人间的独一无二的美色。

 

 

Ture End（BE）

那是一个灰蒙蒙的雨天。梅苏特·厄齐尔记得很清楚。距离他被绑架后一年，他还没有休整完毕就又一次代表土耳其出使德国。短短的一年间风云变幻，随着战局的日益明朗，联军的势力一夕扩大，他们已经不能再像过去那样站在中间两头得利了。如今生意做不下去，他吃力的斡旋在其中，心力交瘁。

那天是纳粹外交官安排他参观毛特豪森的日子。铁丝网，坑洼的泥地，肮脏污秽的空气让他难以忍受。他知道这是纳粹当局在杀鸡儆猴，却还是不得不忍受着身边陪同人员明里暗里的暗示。他听得烦了，嘴上还在婉转的应承着，眼神和心思早就已经飞走了。

他突然间僵在了原地，眼睛死死的盯着右边，距离他们不足五十米的地方，有一个高大而疲惫的身影，正被五六个军官押解，一路推搡一路骂骂咧咧的踉跄前行。他跛脚，穿着破烂的囚服，黑发肮脏的纠缠在一起。一只眼睛青紫，嘴角也破了，手臂上有一道长长的大口子，伤口边缘翻起黑边。偶一转过身，厄齐尔还能看见他的背后红痕遍布。右腿的膝盖上有一块黑乎乎的伤口。这大概是他跛足的原因。

“您在看那个人吗？那可是个臭名昭著的葡萄牙游击份子，共产主义的狂热信徒！我们这边手段用尽了也没能从他嘴里套出话。这边正准备让戈麦斯上校去询问他——您认识戈麦斯上校对吧……？”

厄齐尔觉得，好像有那么一瞬间，那个囚犯转过头来，看见了自己。他把手伸进大衣兜里面，却又迟疑的僵住了。可他还在看他，是的，确凿无疑。他在看他——又或者，他什么也没有再看。

厄齐尔掏出枪来，他的手很稳，他瞄准了那个人的心脏。一枪打过去，子弹呼啸着破空，随即发出一声钝响。

他打穿了他的心脏。

 

美色·完


End file.
